


Hated Attraction

by Lunarlila



Series: Daddy. [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Butcher hates himself for being attracted to Homelander
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: Daddy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933900
Kudos: 93





	Hated Attraction

  
Butcher hates himself for being rock hard watching Homelander lying on the bed naked jerking off. He loathes that when the cape prick cries out "Daddy," that he begins to leak precum. He knows after the blonde comes, he will get on knees and suck Butcher dry. 

The fact Butcher is looking forward to it makes his stomach twist in knots. He shouldn't be aching to have his cock in the caped prick mouth, but God does he want it right now.

"Fuck Daddy," Homelander moans loudly, stroking himself furiously. "Give it to me. Harder, I can take it. I'm your good boy,".

Butcher wonders if Homelander is fantasying about letting Butcher fuck more than his mouth, so far he hadn't let him; Homelander had jerked off in front of him, sucked his cock and dry-humped, but all these months that's all that had between them.

  
"Daddy, I'm going to come fuck it feels so good," Homelander whines looking at him.

"Come for Daddy, sweetheart then afterwards you can make me feel good," Butcher says softly, fiddling with his belt. He's disgusted with himself for cheering inside when Homelander comes, and he eagerly drops pants and boxers. 

Homelander is panting on the bed; Butcher gives him a few moments before saying "Sweetheart, Daddy needs your mouth around,". 

Of course, he gets up and on his knees, taking every inch of Butcher into his mouth. "I've been thinking of that pretty mouth and fucking it all day," Butcher grunts, gripping Homelander hair. It was the truth he had. "Good boy. Yes, sweetheart take it all," 

Butcher knows he isn't going to last long. He fucks Homelander mouth without restraint, for a moment he forgets one wrong move could get him, and Becca killed. He's too caught up in pleasure. 

"You feel so good. Daddy's, beautiful boy. Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop," Butcher demands, Homelander looks up him blue eyes in awe that Butcher is enjoying it this much. He can't stop himself from coming, hard and fast looking into Homelander eyes. "That's it baby boy drink my spunk. Feed off, Daddy. You're so good. So good,"

* * *

It's around two in the morning when Butcher wakes with Homelander dry humping him. In the beginning, he pretends to still be asleep the way Homelander likes, but the moan slips out when the blonde whimpers "Daddy,".

For a moment the younger man stops and stills, Butcher had never broken this rule before. He knows that he has one chance to save himself or Becca from a world of hurt. 

"It's okay, Daddy isn't mad at you for humping while he sleeps. Did you need to make yourself feel good?" Butcher asks softly, flipping Homelander fantasy into something new. 

"Yes," Homelander breathes in his ear. Unsure, uncertain where to go from here so Butcher leads. "It's okay, Daddy wants you to continue, I'll even pretend to go back to sleep although I'd like to tell you what I think about when I'm jerking off in the shower while you grind into me, but Daddy is happy to do whatever you want,".

"Tell me," the blonde whispers beginning to move against him again. 

Butcher feels Homelander hand slid into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock.

"I think about you. You lying on the bed, fingering your hole desperate for a cock," Butcher begins, Homelander grinding faster, breath quickening with excitement. "I find you like that and you beg me to fuck you, I do. I imagine being balls deep in your tight hole, fucking you so hard and fast that your half begging for more, half pleading for me to stop,".

"Oh christ, Daddy," Homelander moans, moving faster desperate for release, jerking Butcher off clumsily. "Give it to me,".

"But I don't stop because I know my good boy can take my cock more than that he needs it, I keep going harder and harder, so deep inside you now," Butcher tells him, and it's the truth he has jerked off to this fantasy more than once. Self-loathingly but he had. 

Homelander grips his hips, crying out as he comes. "Daddy, fuck I want your cock so bad,".

Butcher hasn't come yet. He waits until Homelander has ridden out his orgasm before guiding his hand to finish him off.


End file.
